Dear Princess
by becca85
Summary: What happened before "Once upon a time..." and after "...happily ever after?" A sneak peek at the first entries in the diaries of our beloved princesses.


**A/N: This series of diary starter entries was inspired by a question I saw posed one day. Someone had wondered what the princesses' lives were like before "Once upon a time..." and after "Happily ever after." The wheels and gears in my head started turning and the idea for Princess diaries started. As I wasn't sure how people would take to these entries, I just decided to start with one entry per princess and I would wait for reviews before attempting to continue their diaries. Should I get enough positive feedback, I would probably delete this story from this category and turn around and post them in their respective categories and continue them on. / I had also intended to re-watch all of the princess movies before posting this, but life has kept me too busy, so I hope I stuck to the Disney-fied characters as much as possible. The only characters I am truly worried about my portrayal of are Tiana (who's still so new, I haven't had ample to devote to her movie) and Snow White (who's my least favorite princess, so it's been some months since I've watched her movie).**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the characters or ideas glorified by the Walt Disney Company. I merely borrowed them for the entertainment and amusement of my audience.**

**SUMMARY: What happened before "Once upon a time..." and after "...happily ever after?" A sneak peek at the diaries of our beloved princesses answers those questions.**

**GENRE: Drama**

**RATING: G**

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I must fill your pages with all of the wonderful encounters I had with the human world today! Except for one, which would surely infuriate my father, should he find out. Of course, anything to do with humans makes him angry.

I woke up far earlier than my sisters today, which allowed me the opportunity to slip away without anyone noticing. Except Flounder, but he's my friend, and I can trust him with my little secret. He told me that word had reached the palace during the night that a human ship had sunk in the midst of a powerful storm. Believe me, I did feel an overwhelming sense of sadness at the potential loss of human life, and I prayed that grandfather would watch over the souls of those who had been lost, but, would it be heartless of me to say that I am overjoyed at this opportunity to add to my secret collection of human treasures?

Flounder and I quickly reached the shipwreck. We had to hide, though, in a nearby wreck, as some of my father's guards were inspecting the new wreck. One of them was Marcus, a young merman who played with my sisters and I many years ago. He is very handsome, but I must confess, I feel no attraction to him. He would make an excellent partner for any of my friends, or sisters, even. Anyways, I'm getting off track. I was delighted to overhear them say that there were no human bodies in the wreckage. I suppose they were only there to make sure of that, as they left soon after. Flounder and I approached the ship, but we knew that we had to be quick, as this wreck would draw a lot of curious merpeople from the kingdom soon.

Upon entering the wreck, I immediately saw many new and fascinating things, but I only had my small bag with me, so I could not carry away much. After agonizing deliberation, I settled on two items. One was a small hand-held mirror. I was excited by this as the only mirror I had ever seen before was the one that I share with my six sisters. It'll be nice to have my own, even if I do have to hide it.

The other item is a box, but upon opening it, there is a small human figure inside. As I was toying with the figurine, she turned in my hand. I remember Scuttle telling me about these special boxes. When you open them, they're supposed to make music and the figure is supposed to turn around and around. How I wish that I could see it do that! No matter what I do, I cannot get it to work how Scuttle said, but I think it's because it's a human invention and only works in their world. That's too bad; I'm sure it would have been beautiful.

After we left there, I arrived back at the palace just in time for Sebastian to inform me that my father had been looking for me. I think he may have been suspicious of my whereabouts, but he didn't say anything. I'm thoroughly glad I had my bag with me. If I had come back with those items in my hands...oooooh! I shudder to think of the trouble I would have been in.

Apparently, Sebastian had appealed to my father to have my sisters and I put on a performance for the kingdom. All of my sisters have been presented to the kingdom as eligible mermaids and now it's my turn. I should have known it was coming since my sixteenth birthday is rapidly approaching. Sebastian also made the argument that since I am the youngest, this should be a grand affair featuring all of my sisters helping me into society. Puh-lease! I would much rather crawl all over shipwrecks seeking human treasures than be paraded in front of the kingdom as the catch of the day. But, alas, I have no say in the matter. Rehearsals began immediately after the meeting with my father. Somehow, that didn't surprise me. Sebastian is a perfectionist.

The rehearsal went remarkably well, even though it was apparent to everyone that I didn't really want to be there. Especially as I had not concealed my new stuff in my grotto yet. Even as Sebastian led us through the outline of the performance, my mind was several meters away with my bag in the alcove I had hastily stuffed it into. Anyone could have stumbled across it, lying there unattended. Flounder, bless his little heart, kept watch over alcove from a short distance away, but he confided to me later that it might have looked suspicious if he kept hovering in front of the opening. Luckily, no one noticed it and I managed to slip away, yet again, before anyone noticed.

Sebastian, perfectionist that he is, kept us for much of the afternoon, and it was quite late in the day when Flounder and I finally made it to the grotto. Placing the mirror inside, I made a last minute decision to swim to the surface to show Scuttle my new box. With Flounder in tow, I swam hastily up to the surface. The first thing I noticed was the gloomy sky as I broke into the air, but the most horrifying thing was right behind me! I turned around to see a small boat in the water...and in the boat, A MAN! We caught sight of each other and screamed in unison before I dove back under the water, fleeing the small boat and the man inside as quickly as I could. When I felt myself a safe distance away, hidden cleverly by a bed of high-reaching seaweed, I turned to see if there was any pursuit. It took me a moment before I realized that humans would die long before they could reach the depth I was at. Trying to catch my breath, I realized that Flounder was panicking, so I had to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Even so, I was terrified of what my father would say, or _do_, if he ever found out that I had been seen by a human.

The entire way back, I couldn't think of anything else, except the trouble I was going to be in. Flounder had calmed down with each league we drew closer to Atlantica and he now sought to put my mind at ease by saying that he would never tattle on me, but I still felt uneasy. Going our separate ways at the palace, I fled to the sanctuary of the room I shared with my sisters. They were busy preparing for sleep as they gossiped about the variety of handsome mermen they had their eyes on. They paid me no attention, which was just as well. I curled up in my bed and pulled you out, and now here we are.

I must go now. I can hear Father on his way here to bid us goodnight.

Ariel

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I don't know how else to say this! I am _so_ furious! My father is absolutely insisting that I marry a prince, as the law requires it, but this last one...oh, dear. I almost wanted to set Rajah on him! His arrogance was overwhelming and I never thought that one person could talk so much about themself. I tried to please my father by tolerating Prince Hansu's presence, but I finally had to flee the room. If I had stayed, I probably would have done something very un-princess-like and that would have created a whole new slew of problems for me.

I truly am trying very hard to find a prince that I can spend the rest of my life with, but none of them are right. Is it really too much to ask to be able to fall in love with one of them? Just _one_? I lose faith with every prince that comes and goes. Perhaps I have offended the gods in some way and they are finding enjoyment in cursing me with a loveless marriage. It would make sense.

Diary, I have just had a most amazing thought! If I have not been properly wooed by week's end, I shall run away! I cannot stay away forever, as I am an only child and it falls to me to rule the kingdom, when the dreaded day of my father's passing occurs. But, I can't do that until I marry, so if my father gets desperate enough, perhaps he will change the law. I know it is a farfetched plan, but I must do something. I can't just wait for my life to be ordered to someone else's liking.

Besides, even if I ran away and stayed away forever, Jafar would probably succeed my father and, honestly, I don't trust him one bit. He looks and acts as though he has some ulterior motive to everything he does. And, I don't like the way he looks at me. I don't know why my father keeps him around, but I know that when I am Sultana, I shall order him to go.

O! My father has come, probably to convince me to give Hansu another chance. I shall listen to his reasoning and then try to make him see mine.

Jasmine

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I just read the most amazing book! It was about a young man and woman who crossed paths one day under the most unusual circumstances and they took an immediate dislike to each other. Unfortunately, the situation they were in required them to endure each other's company for several days and their initial dislike for one another slowly grew to fondness. When they finally reached their destination, which happened to be the same village, the young man was astonished to discover that the young woman he was in company with was none other than the princess of the kingdom he resided in. She had run away from the strict rules which governed her royal life in an effort to gain more independence. Stories like these are my absolute favorite, because I feel such a thrill run through me when the disguised royalty reveals their true self in such a dramatic fashion. I suppose the moral of the story is to not judge a book by its cover, as what's on the inside is far more important then what's on the outside. But, look at the wonderful spirits they found in each other. I think I am going to try and make an effort to get to know the people of my village better.

I just laughed when I read what I wrote. My father and I live in such a small village with hardly any travelers who pass through, so the only people I would have ample opportunity to try my newly kindled resolution on, I've already known much of my life. Ooh! I just had a vision of getting to know Gaston better, trying to see beyond his looks into the depth of his being! I don't even think there is a depth to his person. All he ever thinks about and talks about is himself. Wait, I take that back. He talks about hunting a little bit. And about a future with me (which has given me no end of nightmares!). I must not think about that! I must not think about that! What about that harem of drooling girls that always follows him around? Why can't he choose a wife from them? They would all faint from the honor. Not to mention they're all about as shallow as he is. I foresee any one of those women being the perfect match for him...

There's someone at the door and Papa is in his workshop. I'll be right back, diary...

OH! The insufferable man! He actually dared to come to MY HOUSE! To ask if I wanted to go see his HUNTING TROPHIES? Is there no end to my misery? And he had that annoying little man, LeFou, with him. Oh, Gaston! I pity you! You can't even court a girl without an adoring audience. Yes, one of his harem will do perfectly for him. He would bask in their adoration. He does already.

Well, diary, much of my energy was expended trying to keep Gaston at bay, so I am much desirous of a nap. I will write again later...or maybe tomorrow.

Belle

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I almost did not want to awaken this morning. I had the most wonderful dream that ended far too soon. I was walking through a beautiful garden in the moonlight. It must have been spring, because the perfume from the flowers filled the air with their delicious scent. There was also a river that cut through the garden and wound its way out of sight. There was a simple, though elegant, stone bridge that crossed over the river. The garden was illuminated by the moon and stars above and, just behind me, the palace was there, looming over the garden. I would be half tempted to believe that I was in the palace's own garden, but that will never happen to me, I'm sure. Only in my dreams.

In my rapture over the exquisite garden, I've failed to mention the best part of the dream. I was not alone! I was in company with a most handsome gentleman, though his face was hidden in shadow. You must wonder how I can call him handsome when I could not see his face, but it was his manner that impressed me as handsome. He was kind and attentive and seemed to really care about _me_. I have not felt that way in a very long time, so even though it was just a dream, it has improved my countenance immensely here, in the waking world. I cannot hope to meet such a man in my present position in life, so I must content myself with fate looking kindly upon me, and seeing fit to send me the dream again.

Oh, diary. I am afraid that this dream is going the direction of dreams before. With each passing moment, the details become less and less vivid. I am glad that I have recorded its memory in your pages, but reading over it I am hard pressed to remember anything as clearly as I wrote it.

The palace clock has chimed again and I am sorely in trouble of being late with my family's breakfast. I shall write again this evening, if I am able.

Cinderella

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

Kocoum spoke to my father today. I do not know for certain, but I sense that it may be regarding an impending marriage. My father has intimated on occasion before that Kocoum would be a fine match for me, but nothing more than that. My father will tell me in time. Though, honestly, I have no feelings one way or another about Kocoum, but something tells me that my destiny lies elsewhere. Dare I even say it, somewhere _far_ from here. I have been having these dreams and I don't know whether I should be frightened or curious. There are so many strange images that are confusing me, but I just know that they are about my future. I think I will go to Grandmother Willow in a few days and see if she can offer any insight into what they mean.

Strange clouds and spinning arrows...it makes my head ache to even think of them! There must be some importance to them, if I keep dreaming about them. But I must not think of it any more now. It will only lead to more questions. Questions that are best left for Grandmother Willow.

I do not know if I will have much time for you, diary, in the coming days. It is almost harvest time, and I must do my duty and help my people harvest the food. It will be a long and arduous process, much like it is every year, but at least it will provide enough food to keep my people from going hungry during the winter.

Nakoma has come, diary. It seems my father wishes to address the tribe.

Pocahontas

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I have tried to keep a happy countenance for so long, but I feel on occasion that my façade is slipping. I suppose that is why I have you, diary. You can take my sad feelings and hold them safe within your pages.

My latest bout of melancholy comes from the constant monotony of my life. For many years, I have toiled as a servant in my late father's house at the whim of my stepmother. She is a queen and I am a princess, but you would never have guessed if you could only see me. I dress in rags and my hands show signs of the hard labor I undertake. I am not saying that I would not help to keep things clean and tidy if I assumed the guise of the role I was born to, but I should very much like the choice of my own free will. Oh well, it is no use crying to you about it, because I doubt that you could help me, but it is refreshing to be able to write these feelings down.

In a more cheerful light, at least I have my songs and my animal friends to help me through my day. It does relieve so much when I sing in accompaniment to my chores. Things are so much brighter! Just today, I was singing a happy little song that I just made up. It was about whistling while working and a little bluebird came down and landed on my palm. He started whistling along in tune to my music. What a charming bird he was! I continued singing along with him and what music we made! It was the most delightful part of my day. See, diary. I may be surrounded by so much gloom, but there so many little things that brighten my day. They make it all worth it in the end. If I fill your pages with these happy little thoughts, soon I shall have enough to occupy my nights with wonderful reading.

I must hasten away. The linens are finished drying on the line outside, so I must bring them in. Farewell, diary!

Snow White

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, are the dearest people in the whole world to me. Today, for no particular reason, they showered me with kindness and paid special attention to me. I am confused, as my sixteenth birthday is not for another couple of weeks. Merryweather confided in me that my sixteenth birthday is to be an extra special one, filled with many pleasant surprises. They simply chose to celebrate a little early with something equally special, though simpler in nature. I must admit that my curiosity has been aroused to the mystery surrounding my birthday, but it will all come to light soon.

I will treasure the memory of today always. It wasn't even that we did anything truly spectacular, but we spent a lot of time together and they catered to my every need. Breakfast was delicious and I know that I am boasting (but is it really boasting if it's just to you, diary), but I picked the berries myself just yesterday! It's a simple job, really. It doesn't require a whole lot of work, but I love it because it gives me the freedom to walk about the forest by myself. I opened this entry, by saying how dear to me the ladies were, but sometimes I find myself craving time to be alone. It truly is refreshing.

After breakfast, we took a leisurely walk through the forest, but Flora made a strange deal about staying close to the cottage. She wouldn't say exactly why, but she refused to stray too far from it and the other two supported her decision. I'm glad that I haven't told them how far my walks have taken me on occasion. They might restrict my daily exercise altogether if they knew. But it was a pleasant walk overall, and I am glad for it.

Once back at the cottage, they each presented me with a gift. They must have purchased them from a travelling merchant. Occasionally, one of them will travel away from the cottage for a day or two to get supplies for our happy existence here and it was Merryweather's turn just last week. I have asked every once in a while, to be allowed to travel with them, but they are insistent that I am not old enough. I will be sixteen soon, so perhaps I will ask again on the next outing. Oh, look at me, I am drifting away from the subject. Where was I? Oh, yes, the gifts.

Flora presented me with this wonderful diary to write my thoughts in. She says it's also a great way to record memories and events in my life. I don't know how often I will be writing in it; my life is almost the same every day. Perhaps, I'll write my dreams down in it, just to have something to write about. Fauna must have known what Flora was going to give me, as she gave me a quill and ink set. Everything I need to write my life's story down. Merryweather gave me a beautiful blue cloak to wear when I go on my walks. Sometimes I go out very early in the morning when the fog still cloaks the trees, so it gets quite chilly and damp.

We had a delightfully simple dinner and then retired to separate activities. Well, I should say that I retired to a separate activity, as the ladies are presently downstairs, speaking in hushed tones. They must be planning my official birthday party. Once again, the curiosity is overwhelming, but it would not be proper to eavesdrop.

Diary, I have brought you through my whole day and it has taken up more room than I originally thought it would. Of course, one has to start somewhere and now that I have told you what I do on most days, I expect my future entries to be much shorter. Oh well, I'm sure I'll have an equally lengthy entry when my birthday arrives. Good night!

Briar Rose

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do! The day for me to meet the Matchmaker is rapidly approaching and I'm not even remotely ready. You are probably wondering why I am sitting here, writing to you instead of readying myself? I am so terrified! So much depends on this meeting going well and I am worried that my efforts will not be enough. I'm clumsy; nowhere near graceful, I say the wrong things at the wrong times, I make messes everywhere I go...it's no use. What's the point in preparing, when I know I'll just say or do something wrong and I'll disgrace myself and my family in one tragic moment? And, diary, I don't what's worse: knowing with almost a certainty that I am going to screw up, or sensing that my parents feel the same way.

Whenever I'm not studying, I'm always out in our family's ancestral shrine, praying to the ancestors to watch over me in this trying time in life. I don't dare voice this thought aloud and I am even worried about putting it down in you, dear diary, but what if our ancestors don't care? What if they're not watching over us, guiding us in our lives? My parents would be so disappointed in me if they found these words, but I have to put them out there. I just don't feel like anyone is listening to my pleas.

Enough about that, I must talk about something happy, or I will burst into tears right now. I taught Little Brother another trick this morning. I balanced a snack on his nose and he held it there, very carefully, until I gave him the command to eat it. What a smart dog! Of course, I knew he was; how many of my friends have a dog who does their chores for them? None that I know of. Speaking of chores, I still have some to do, so I'll write to you again later.

Fa Mulan

::~*~::

Dear Diary,

I honestly do not know where I find the time to write to you, diary. Things are way too hectic right now, but that won't last much longer. With every tip, I get closer and closer to my goal of owning my own restaurant! I know you're excited for me, diary. We have been through so much, but it will all be worth it. When I own my own restaurant, I won't have to work nearly so hard, though, of course, I'll be the attentive owner, taking care of my customers personally. But, I'll be able to devote more time to telling you all about my wonderful days and eventful nights. Can't you see it?

I must say, I love reading through my past entries and seeing all of the plans I have for the future. I can see floor plans, tons of decorating schemes, menu choices and displays, and so many other things. My whole life is wrapped up in this dream. My mother has been so supportive, too. She's always urging me to strive for the future, but not at the expense of the present. Doesn't she understand, though? I'm almost there. When I get there, then I'll focus on the present.

Wow! Some early Mardi Gras-ers just passed by and one of them loudly blasted a small handheld horn. It startled me so much that I dropped you on the floor. When I picked you up, you fell open to a page that I hadn't looked at in a long time. Many years ago, I had helped my dad make a big pot of jambalaya for a neighborhood party we went to. Afterwards he had given me a quarter for my help. It was the first bit of money I had ever made and I was so proud! I hurried upstairs to tape it to your pages as a reminder to work hard.

My next shift is calling to me, so I'll have to go for now. Wish me luck!

Tiana


End file.
